5 weeks
by LunerHope
Summary: after 5 weeks Bella only wants one thing and that is revenge ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

5 weeks, 5 weeks that basterd dumped me in the woods 5 weeks ago. Not only did he have the nerve to say that he didn't love me! No he had the nerve to fucking say that I was some god damn pet! I'll show him. I haven't always been pretty in pink and I think its time I came back with a bang starting with the Cullen's. How about a fire...Yes...definitely a fire…a…house fire…now where to get the fuel? LA Push!

~La Push~ BPOV

"Jacob? "I yell from next to the car "Jacob? You here?" I start to walk to the back of the house when I hear movement

"Yeah I'm hear what do you need bells" Jacob reply's while digging in his tool box I swear that damn thing reminds me of Mary Poppins and her damn purse the only thing he's missing is furnisher coming out of it

"I was wondering if I could borrow some diesel fuel canisters from you and that you could show me where that "Gang" hangs out so I could ask them" by now I had his full attention he thought I stopped my bad ways HAHA don't make me laugh I'll never stop being a bad girl I've just gotten better at hiding it

"And why do you need diesel fuel canisters?" he couldn't get any more skeptic

"None of your god damn business! It's a simple yes or no question!" god damn it I getting fucking irritated just answer that fucking question already do I look like I have father time in my fucking pocket for safe keeping if I did I wouldn't have be wasting 8 god damn hours of my life daily now would I.

"Shit what crawled up your ass!"

"YOU! Now answer the god damn question!" I get really pissed off right now and I'm already pissed off at Charlie to top it off Edward and now Jacob YAY

"Is this a bad time?" ask a voice from behind me him wonder if thill answer my question

"YES!" Jacob yells

"NO!" I yell

"What!" he growls

"Did you just growl at me you fucking back wash two faced peas of shit? ALL I WANT IS A FUCKING DIESEL FUEL CANISTERS! NOW DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT HAVE SOME?! BECAUSE IF NOT I START WALKING AROUND ASKING THE WHOUL DANM RES!" by now I'm yell I'm beyond pissed I'm seeing fucking red. Did I mention I have a fucking temper?

"Me and my friends have some canister if you would like to use them you just got to fill them up" said the voice from behind me.

"Thank you..." I don't even know the name of this angle that helped me in accomplishing me evil scam

"Oh my name is Embry this is Quil then we got Sam, Paul, Leah, Jared and Seth" Embry replied while pointing to each of the people while he said there names

"Thank-you and yes I would love to use your canisters would you like to come along and join me for what I have planned?" I asked them I knew the first one to reply would be Jacob so this was only going to be more fun god I love being a bitch

"I would love to bells" Jacob replied while setting down his tolls and going to grab his shirt

"um what are you doing I wasn't talking about you I was talk about them they are the ones that offered me canteens not you so go back to playing with your tools I got revenge to plan and being a bitch to play" I replied while walking up to Paul and looking over my shoulder to see a very angry Jake good he should be. God knows he deserves it. Well not as much as Edward but he deserves it none the less I got a rep to keep up after all. "Now where did I put those smokes?" I mumbles while searching my pockets while I walked back to my truck with Leah fallowing me. "AH-HA" I yell "DAMIT WRONG PACK" I start making a colorful rainbow trying to find my damn cigarettes

"Want some of mine?" I her Paul ask I look up and they are all amused Leah is trying so hard to hold in a laugh

"Yeah ill stop by the store when filling up the gas in pick up a pack. God knows ill need tonight." I mumble the last part more to myself than to anybody else

"What's tonight?" Sam asks while I'm getting in the car and he hopes in to lead the way to where the canteens are being held with every one else in the bed of the truck joking

"apparently I'm Quileute and Charlie was a friend of my mothers and took me in not think that it was better to just give me over to my next of kin but whatever I'm moving out after tonight. I just got to think of where I can crash until I get a place of my own." I growl out the last part not even relishing everyone stopped talking after the word Quileute left me mouth

"What's the name your mother gave you?" Sam asked as if he feared the answer

"Isabella Marie Uley" I said the more I said it the more I like the ring it had to it I hated the way swan sounded on my name but Uley I liked it sounded as if it belonged

"Belle honey did you just say Uley?" Asked the lovely Leah from the back I could so get in to so much shit with her I wasn't even funny then again every on in this truck I could get into so much shit with them all

"Yes I did why do you sound so shocked?" Then I looked at and noticed he looked a little pissed off "Is Sam Ok Leah?"

"Yeah Sam's OK aren't you Samuel" Sam didn't look ok he look like he was about to kill someone. And if that did work he would start a war just so he could make himself feel better

"Ok…Any how Paul How do you feel about pissing the chief of police?" I randomly ask knowing I got every ones attention including Sam who look livid about the idea but Leah and Paul where what shocked me they were laughing there ass off like there was no tomorrow

"My little sister is not breaking the law!" I suddenly slammed on the brakes after what Sam said registered in my brain

"God Damn It What the hell" everyone yells, Quil is toppled over Embry whose head is in Jared's lap while Leah and Paul are in a compromising position

"What did you just say Sam" I growled out in a really annoyed voice. I'm not annoyed with Sam no I'm annoyed with the fact that I couldn't have my revenge I want to have my revenge. To make those bastard leeches pay in one way or another and if a house fire in what I have to do to do it then by all means God Damn It I Want My Revenge

"I…said…My…Little…sister…is…not…Breaking…the…Law." with every word he lend closer till the point that I said the one thing that has been running through my head

"I will get my revenge weather you like it or not" I was shaking and I couldn't control it I didn't know why the more angry I got at Charlie the more I thought of Edward the more I thought of Edward the more I thought of Jacob the more I thought of Jacob the more I thought of what Sam just said and damn it I was making myself more and more angry.

Sam looked scared why is Sam scared "Bella calm down, BELLA!" damn it what the hell is his problem yanking me out for my car like that what it is with people and man handling me

"No I will not calm down because all I fucking want is to get my revenge on that damn LEECE and if making a FUCKING HOUSE FIRE is how I'm going to do it then by fucking all mean I'm going to fucking do it" I yelled by the time I finished I was on my knees looking at Sam with angry tears rolling down my face, Sam lent down and said the one thing that pissed me off enough that changed my life forever yet gave me the revenge that was oh so much better than a house fire

"NO"

Then I phased into the most beautiful snow white wolf ever seen all thanks to my big brother protecting me

**I hope everyone likes this It came to mind while I was listing to AWOL nation I don't not if should make it a muti-chaptor or just keep it a one-shot **


	2. Sneak Peek

**Chapter 2- Bitch Please **

**I'm sorry for not righting for a while I'm currently taking courses in college for my degree in game design & business. I'm going to wright as often as I can but I can't make any promises I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter though. For you Edward lover sorry ahead of time. **

10 weeks have passed since that ass hole and now he has the nerve to show his face. HA! As if I'll go back to that leech. Oh the wonders I would love to do to that ass hole. But no I have to wait because big brother says so. Oh and what makes it better is that he the alpha so unless he try anything stupid I don't get shit. If only he where to do something stupid…if only.

"Bella" Speak of the undead and they appear like the plague

"What?" great now it stinks just what I need maybe freeze come in jumbo size like Mc Donald's nah not worth the law suite ha-ha I could just imagine the new "Ronald Mc Donald Suede Freeze" haha

"Bella! What has gotten into you!" oh now he notice I'm not all incent ha I haven't been incent since I was born

"WHAT DAMIT!?" god I hope that this bartered really does something I really do

"Language Love" He did not just tell me what I think he just did oh its on Fuck the fucking Alpha order

"You better run you half twit poor excuse for a vampire for not even your kings can protect you. For I am coming for every last one of you ass holes it's on you bitch.


End file.
